Caught Between
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: Not really AU, oneshot, Zelink. Link was injured, and is taken in by a strange girl. These are not the people from any game. They're one of the many generations. Between OoT-MM and WW.


**Disclaimer:** I have a laser mouse, and my batteries are dead. Must replace 'em or I can't post!

**Quote of the Day:** "If you had to ask one thing to a sexist man, what would it be?" "Umm… Is it really THAT great to pee while standing?"—My brain and I.

**Set between Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask and Wind Waker. Prospect of the _Link_ and _Zelda_ between the two periods. They are not ones from games, but rather one of the many generations.**

**You'll see what I mean later on. The title goes with it too. Therefore, it's slightly AU, but also fits into the Legend of Zelda timeline.**

**Caught Between**  
**By CM**

Link grunted. Of all things, he hated this.

With the last of his strength, he pulled himself up on land. He was already feeling his consciousness flicker away with the last of his energy. Behind him, fish were attracted by the queer smell in the water. He felt bile rise in his throat. How much blood had he lost? How much time had he spent in that river?

His head felt light; he could hardly hear anything anymore.

Below him, his arms shuddered, weakly trying to keep him up. They'd let go anytime now. As though the thought had commanded it, he let out a sharp cry and fell. His cheek met the wet earth, and drops fell on his face.

He wasn't crying, that much he knew. Was it raining? He hadn't noticed until now.

He felt darkness creep over his mind. He fought it back with all his reserves. Grabbing a fistful of grass, he struggled to stand. The wounds they'd inflicted on his back and legs hurt like a bloody―

With another grunt, he managed to hold up on his arms, arching his back. He winced.

Where was he?

He felt his knees scrape the soggy earth, blood trailing down his legs. He was filthy, bloody, exhausted. And lost.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere until he rested a short while, he flipped himself over and lay there, staring up at the darkened, rainy sky. He closed his eyes, feeling the rain on his face. His arms extended each side of his body, he was spread on the ground, as though dead.

Where was he? There was tree looming over him in the corner of his vision. Was he still in those woods? Oh goddesses, then the wolves would get to him, attracted by the smell of blood.

He knew he didn't have the strength left to run or escape, so he just stayed there, famished, tired.

His eyes slipped closed. He couldn't think anymore. His mind was clouded. So cold . . .

A light in the brush. Had he dreamed? No. It was there.

A weak, frightful voice called out. It was a girl.

"Who's there? Anyone?"

Link groaned. She was human. Thank the goddesses. He coughed weakly. He couldn't do much more. Her attention would surely be drawn to his fallen form near the river.

Indeed, a few seconds of shuffling later, the lantern appeared more clearly in his vision, and her pale face beyond it. In the hazy glow of the lantern, Link had the brief thought that she was rather pretty. Though any saviour would be the epitome of wonderful at this moment.

She tightened her shawl around her shoulders as she gasped, her breath forming a tiny cloud in front of her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! You're badly injured! Oh!"

She seemed to panic a short moment. Link tried moving, tried telling her he would be fine. He couldn't. She placed a hand to his arm. It was so warm, so soft, so gentle.

"Don't worry," she said, her voice incredibly soothing. "I'll take care of you, whoever you are."

With a mumble to herself, she placed the lantern on the ground, where its light continued flickering. She readjusted the shawl over her hair. Link briefly noticed it was a dark gold colour. Or was it just the weak lighting?

Her fingers fumbling into her belt pouch, she pulled out a tiny vial, and brought it close to the lantern for examination. She nodded to herself in satisfaction, before placing a thin finger to its cap and shaking it thoroughly. Link was drifting in and out of consciousness. What was she doing?

Her gentle, soothing whisper lulled him.

"This potion will help you rest and dull the pain until I bring you to my home."

His voice cracked as he tried to be as soft spoken as she. He could hardly whisper. Forcing his tone a bit, he managed one word through his frozen lips.

"How?"

She didn't understand his question since she leant forward, as though to grasp precisions, but she smiled softly and brushed his wet locks back.

"It's best if you don't speak. You're safe with me." She placed the vial against his lips.

The next thing he knew, the sunlight was blinding him. He winced, closing his eyes, before suddenly opening them again. He took in his surroundings without moving. A wooden ceiling greeted him. A large window and plaster wall to his side. He was lying in a warm bed.

Cool air against his skin.

This time, the question severely imposed itself: where was he?

A fresh scent was floating in from the window. The smell of what is left of the storm. The clean, watery smell mixed with the warm, delicious aroma of fruits. He was hungry.

A gentle, happy humming voice was moving about beyond the door. Who was it?

Oh, it was probably that girl, that young woman with the lantern. Had she really healed him?

He tried moving an arm. Instead of the brute, harsh pain, it was only a dull ache in his body.

He examined his hand. It had been cleaned cursorily, and he could still see some caked dirt on his skin. From the feeling of it, his whole body had been cleaned briefly, quickly, more to get the excess mud off his skin to work his wounds than to actually cleanse him.

He was still grateful.

He tried shuffling, readying himself for heavy pain, but found he could use his legs rather well, though he was still groggy from sleep.

He was still wearing his pants, but his shirt, ripped and dirty and soggy, had been discarded. Where was it? He couldn't appear just like this, could he?

Oh, hell. She'd seen him at his worse. She could bear a bit of skin, couldn't she?

He slowly walked to the door, and hesitated on opening it. Would she expect this? Was it better if he waited for her to check on him? With a shake of his head, Link twisted the doorknob.

He hesitantly stepped into what appeared to be the main room of the house, with a table, the kitchen and a fireplace. It was neat, but had seen many years of use. The table was scraped and scratched, though perfectly clean. The chairs were all different, some higher than others, as though salvaged on different occasions. There was a carpet, which served the purpose of keeping the floor warm in winter rather than decorating the area. The kitchen was neat, but also gathered various different elements of everything. The plates were of different colours and sizes; the pots were of many different materials.

The fireplace was empty. Someone had recently swept the ashes out, and new logs of wood had been placed there, untouched by the flames for now.

It was a very charming place, held by one person for one person.

And that one person was humming cheerfully outside, sitting in a chair on the grass, looking out at Hyrule field. He couldn't see what she was doing from here, but he didn't doubt that it was some practical chore, something that served an actual purpose.

He had a rough idea of where he was, now, and the thought reassured him. He didn't know whether to announce himself or watch her a while longer. Choosing the former, he walked towards the door, letting her know from his footfalls that he was near, so that she wouldn't be surprised when he said, "Good morning."

She turned in her seat, and he could see that she was working on something like a cloth, from the sowing basket at her feet and the needle in her hand.

In the bright sunlight, he could finally confirm that her hair was indeed golden, as he'd thought in his stupor.

And her eyes were mesmerizing. Of the purest, most intense blue. Two clear pools of good will. Her features were charming, her lips pink. She was graceful, though her existence obviously called for great strength. Was she truly alone so far from the city?

She smiled. Link heart immediately took her in.

"Good morning," she responded. "Did you sleep well?"

The question was legitimate, but nobody had ever really cared for him enough to wonder before.

"I've never slept so deeply," he confessed, and she smiled.

"Yes, you seemed rather tired back there."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A day and a few hours. It was very early morning when I heard someone come onto the bank, yesterday. I'm happy to see you're feeling better."

Link nodded, smiling. She suddenly took his attire in.

"Oh, I got rid of your tunic. It wasn't even good enough to be a rag. I'll be making a new one soon. I hope you don't mind?"

He nodded.

"No, thank you."

She took in a deep breath, eyes lingering on his stomach, before looking back out at the field, beyond the trees.

Link coughed nervously, and she glanced back at him.

"Um, my name is Link. I'd like to thank you for helping me. I don't know where I'd be if it hadn't been for you."

She smiled softly.

"Good to meet you, Link. My name is Zelda, though I'd really rather you don't address me as such."

Puzzled, Link frowned at her.

"Why not? What name would you prefer?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Sheik? I am aware it's a man's name, but . . ." She looked down, her eyes sorrowful. Link felt uncomfortable.

"Was it your husband's name?"

She giggled, her laughter tingling in the morning air.

"Oh, goddesses, no! I was never married! But the question is understandable. Why would a young woman like myself be living in this house away from everyone if she wasn't a widow?"

"I'm sorry if I asked something that―"

"Please, don't apologize." Zelda stood, leaving her fabric work there. She motioned for him to follow her. "I suppose you are hungry. I had you drink a few potions to feed you, but I don't think that for a man of your composure a small potion is close to worthy. I have nothing warm prepared, but I do have vegetables and fruits, with some cold meat."

"Anything sounds like a feast right now," Link smiled. Zelda nodded, walking into her kitchen.

A long silence during which Zelda, or Sheik, worked on the food stretched between them. Link shifted on his feet. He was still a bit tired, but he felt infinitely better than before.

"Why were you in the river?" She suddenly asked, eyes on the cutting of an apple.

Link hesitated.

"I was a soldier on the borders. With the war at Hyrule's gates . . . I― we got attacked during the night. As long as I could, I fought those moblins off, but . . . Well, you know what happened. I fell into the river, and I had to keep on the surface all night long. I don't know how long it took."

Zelda had gone rigid. Her shoulders had tensed, and she was cutting the fruits mechanically.

"You're young for a soldier."

Link scowled.

"With the orders of the monarch on every family's mind, I had no choice. My father died when I was very young, as did my mother soon afterwards, and my two sisters, Aryll and Saria, are too young to obey to the law. I had no other choice, if we didn't want to be moved out of Hyrule Castle Town. I enrolled in the army."

Zelda was placing the fruits on a red painted plate. She looked pale.

"Every man?"

"One man per house. If there are no men, then the strongest woman in the household. I met a woman in the ranks. Her name was Impa. She had a whole orphanage to take care of."

"Who ordered this?"

Link frowned. Wasn't she aware of the measures taken? How strange.

"The council who took over after the princess' disappearance." He paused, thoughtful. "I'm sure she'd be too kind to let us all suffer this way. But she's gone. Probably dead since long. We have no legitimate queen, and the war is upon us. Without seeing the fights, I know we'll be annihilated."

Zelda handed him his plate. Immediately, his spirits were raised. He dug in.

"Fanks!" He mumbled, mouth full.

"You're welcome," Zelda whispered, eyes on the table. She was silent a long while. It was Link who pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Not to pry," he said, "but to bring back the idea of your solitude, why are you here, so far from the city?"

Zelda gazed at him, mildly surprised.

"Well, I was thrown out of Hyrule Castle Town," she said evasively. "Years ago."

Link furrowed a brow. He took a bite of peach.

"It's been a while since someone was actually deported. There have been threats, but I didn't know they'd really done it." He took a breath. "It must have been hard."

"The first years, yes," she admitted, watching him eat. "When you're used to be treated like the grandest person and become a deportee the next day . . ."

Link listened to her words, feeling that his hunger had toned down slightly.

"Why did they―?"

"Disagreement," she immediately answered. "And now, how do you feel?"

"Better, thank you. I'd repay you, but all my money is back at the camp. I don't think there's much of a camp left though."

"I'm not asking for anything," she whispered. "I'm happy to have someone to talk to."

Her smile was heartfelt. Link felt something in his chest tighten and throb. He smiled back.

"There should be so much more of your kindness out there," he whispered absently.

She blushed almost unnoticeably. Taking his hand, she examined his skin.

"I'll have water drawn for you, so that you can bathe a bit better. I did it summarily, but I think it would be better if you do it yourself."

Link chuckled.

"You're right. After all, I can't give you too much of an eyeful, right?"

She grinned, standing and grabbing a bucket.

"Oh, don't worry, if I'd wanted, I had a whole day to see everything there was to see."

Link's eyebrows shot up, and he got another sample of her clear laughter. With a swish of her golden hair, she walked out into the garden. He followed her but stayed in the doorway. He watched as she drew water from the well. It didn't seem to tire her, and he felt that he really was in no state to do it.

Walking back to him, she took a glance at the sky.

"There's more storm coming, but that's alright. I'll just take some more wood in and start a new fire . . . And check on the goats."

"You have goats?" Link said with mild surprise. She nodded, walking past him and pouring the clear water into a metallic basin. Turning to him, she looked apologetic.

"You can wash here. I promise not to look. I'll be outside. Once you're done, you can come to the barn."

Link nodded, and she took one last look at him before walking out. He turned to the basin, running his fingers into the clear water.

Washing his face and feeling the cool water drip down his neck, his thoughts went to his hostess. What a strange woman. She was beautiful, independent, and had healing abilities. What man could not admire her?

But she was such an enigma. What kind of trouble, of disagreement could she have caused to be thrown out of Hyrule Castle Town? And who would have the heart to send her here, so far away from everything, on the border of woods full of wild animals and monsters?

Link felt a surge of admiration for her courage. He ran a wet cloth over his shoulders, sighing with relief. Under his fingers, the wounds were already healed, tiny bumps of scars on his skin. He knew her talents had done all the work. He wasn't one to complain.

The water felt refreshing on his stomach and legs. He hurried, however. He knew she wouldn't care, but he simply didn't have the mind to stay bare in a woman's house, even if she wasn't present.

And why didn't she want him to use her true name? Zelda was a better name than Sheik. At least for a woman of her beauty and grace.

A thought struck him.

Weren't all the princesses born to the kingdom named Zelda after that one woman who had fought the tyrant Ganondorf decades ago, alongside the Hero of Time? And hadn't the princess disappeared as well?

What if?

It was ridiculous, extremely farfetched, but it nagged at him.

Taking the basin out into the yard and throwing the dirty water into the grass, Link knew he had to ask. If it was that outlandish, they'd laugh. If it wasn't . . .

The barn was a solid wooden structure, though it really wasn't that big. It was resistant, and could hold a few creatures. Goats, she'd said.

He stepped in, and paused in the doorway. It was almost as clean as in her home. She cared for her animals dearly, it was clear. Without a doubt, they'd been her only companions for the past years. His heart swelled in sympathy.

He could hear her soft voice whispering gentle words, as though to calm something or someone. He saw her kneeling near a sitting goat. The creature's stomach was slightly swollen, and its breathing was accelerated. Its eyes were wide, as though panicked.

"Don't worry, Belly. It's alright, you're healthy. Your kid will be just fine."

Link approached silently. Zelda glanced at him, smiled briefly, and turned to Belly the goat.

"This is Link. He's a friend. He means you no harm."

Link could swear the creature was calming down. It stood on quivering legs, and hurried away. Zelda stood, sighing.

"She's not ready yet. Soon, though. I'm not worried. Perhaps another month of waiting, but not more."

Link nodded, only half-interested. He was really concentrating on the pendant around Sheik's, Zelda's neck. A tiny Triforce, symbol of Hyrule's providence, hung on a loose golden chain. It was well hidden in her shirt, but as she moved, it had slipped out. His eyes followed it intently.

As though understanding what his focus was on, she grasped it and slipped it back into her collar. The damage was already done.

"I thought―" Link started. "I thought it was unlawful to wear religious objects unless you were a priest . . . or a royal," he'd cocked an eyebrow, half-frowning, his tone an accusation.

Zelda had the decency to blush, but immediately turned away. Link lowered his chin, watching her every move.

It struck him. It explained so much.

Her grace, her high demeanour, her soft words, her vast vocabulary, her healing capabilities, her delicate work, her contact with creatures . . .

She was both a priestess and a princess.

Why had she been thrown out of Hyrule Castle Town? He voiced the question out loud. She turned to him half-heartedly.

"It was a disagreement. I didn't lie," she stayed as though in mid-sentence for a split-second, "I didn't want to take Hyrule to war. They knew it was inevitable. They found a way to get rid of me."

"How?"

"The law."

Link nodded. Zelda leant against the wall.

"Silly thing, yet you almost died for it."

Link looked at her, straight, intense. Did she truly feel guilty?

"'T was an attack of moblins. It wasn't your fault."

His words seemed to take a pressure off her shoulders. Link sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So I have to call you Sheik?"

She laughed.

"Only if you think it suits me. If you choose to speak of me to people from the town, however . . ."

"If I go back, they'll take me back to the frontlines."

Zelda said nothing. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"And Aryll and Saria . . . What'll they do? The rulers will keep sending me back to the war until I die."

"Didn't you already die?"

At first, Link didn't understand. He shot Zelda a look. She was looking to the ceiling of the barn. Her blue eyes were gentle.

"I can't go back. I'm dead too."

Realization slowly sunk in. Link felt a wide smile creep onto his face. In an outburst of joy, he started howling in laughter. Zelda smiled. He started waving his arms around. Out of it, he suddenly took her into her arms and hugged her so tightly she let out a strangled cry. He loosened his hold on her.

"Oh! Uh― I'm sorry!"

But she was smiling through tears. Thinking he'd harmed her, he examined her. His eyes drifted down, examining her waist, her arms. A hand came to bring his chin back up. She was smiling kindly.

"I haven't been hugged for so long. . ." She whispered. Link didn't know what to say. He was slightly bent over, chin tilted upward, and his eyes were staring at her, not knowing what to think. His hand was on his knee, the other in mid-air. He slipped that one around her waist, standing tall.

He didn't speak as she buried her face in his shoulder. His thoughts were running wild. He could build a house, then go get Aryll and Saria discreetly in the town . . . Then he and Zelda could live close to each other―

Whoa. Not so fast!

He felt a new smile on his face, though he was slightly embarrassed.

If he stayed away with his two sisters, then he wouldn't have to go to the war, and Zelda wouldn't be lonely anymore, and they'd live happy days.

He voiced his idea. She was smiling, arms around his neck. Their faces were so close . . . When had this closeness appeared? They'd known each other for less than a few hours, and already―

She kissed him. Gently, so lightly he hardly felt it. It's true that if the shiver hadn't gone down his spine in that instant, he wouldn't have known. A split second later, he was returning the favour with ardour, pouring all his gratefulness into it.

She'd saved him.

―――――――

**And that's that. No sequel, nothing, nada. It's a ONESHOT! Now I don't want anybody saying 'can't wait to read more!', because you'll be disappointed.**

**I just had the image of Link bleeding into a river, with the blood diffusing all around him into the water. And it went from there.**

**As for the actual situation in the timeline, well, I'm thinking that it's that place where Wind Waker says that no hero showed up and Ganon's troops took over. Soon later, I'm assuming that the ocean was formed.**

**The prospect for Hyrule got darker, didn't it?**

**The way I see it, though Shigeru Miyamoto declares that no hero appeared doesn't mean that there wasn't a potential for one somewhere. It just happened that none showed up, and that's why Ganon won. Well, in here he didn't. Yet.**

**So it's perhaps thirty years or so after the end of Adult Ocarina of Time. Ganon is warring on Hyrule. (The) Link (of the period) got injured, fell into a river, got healed by (the) Zelda (of the period), chose to stay with her. So he doesn't save Hyrule. That much of a weakling this time, as with Zelda.**

**Happy? I am. I think it's a cool turn of events (though the WW graphics weren't as fun as ZELDA 2005!!!).**

**And now, off! Do whatever it is you do!**

**Shoo! Get back to work! (Me too!)**

**Love,**

**CM**


End file.
